Communication technology generally called human body communication via a human body communication network called a Body Area Network (BAN) is becoming widespread (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The BAN is a wireless network assuming that information of a sensor disposed on the surface or the inside of a human body, or the like is wirelessly collected.